Taruhanmu Milikku
by Hepta Py
Summary: Vivariation Festival "Taruhanmu milikku, Kurosaki Ichigo." kata Rukia datar. Begitulah saat Rukia menyobek cek sebesar 70 juta di depan Ichigo setelah menciumnya. Hanya satu yang Rukia simpan, cincin sederhana yang terbuat dari tutup kaleng...


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Song : **K**iss By **S**andara

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

Ruki publish nui fic khusus buat **V**ivariation **F**estival **D**edication **M**onth. Ruki tujukan kepada **Armalita Nanda R. **yang udah buat Ruki ngerti tentang typo dan lebih menghargai fic Ruki ndiri… Hadduch! makaci ea… Nui fic just for you, Cin…

* * *

**~TARUHANMU MILIKKU~**

== Ruki ==

**OneShot

* * *

**

Suara musik DJ begitu terdengar sangat bising, namun itu adalah hal yang sangat disukai oleh gadis satu ini. Dia adalah gadis dengan gaya yang selalu nampak emo dan bisa di bilang keren bagi para penggemar gadis tomboy.

Sebuah celana pendek hitam sekitar 5 cm di atas lutut membungkus sebagian paha gadis itu. Sebuah kaos berwarna kuning cerah dengan kerah lebar hingga turun sampai lengan atas kirinya membungkus tanggung tubuh mungilnya.

Tak lupa sebuah headset berwarna kuning senada dengan bajunya menempel sempurna menjepit kepala milik gadis tersebut tepat di kedua telinganya.

Kedua tangan mungil milik gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengotak-atik segala sesuatu di depannya, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya menciptakan sebuah alunan musik yang sangat menggoda tubuh untuk terus menari, dia adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

Semakin larut suasana malam tak dapat menghentikan aksi gadis tersebut untuk terus membimbing pengunjung untuk menikmati musiknya, hingga…

**Dipihak lain**

"Hei, kau lihat gadis itu?"

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah saat ini tengah merangkul seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang bisa di katakan sangat terbuka, namun hal itu sangat pantas karena tubuhnya terbalut seksi nyaris sempurna oleh dress minim itu.

Lelaki yang merasa di ajak bicara tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah DJ, ke arah gadis manis dengan baju kuning. Kini gadis itu sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiring dengan suara musik yang semakin kencang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum datar sebentar, mengamati setiap gerak yang di buat gadis itu. Ya, seorang lelaki dengan muka yang bisa dibilang tampan dan sedikit angkuh, dilengkapi dengan baju elegan namun oke yang dipakainya saat ini.

Sebuah kostum yang diantaranya terdiri dari jins hitam santai bermodel pensil dan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang bermodel tipis dan bagian lengan yang trasparan sehingga membuat tubuh lelaki itu tampak sempurna dengan otot lengan seksi yang nampak dari lengan yang tak terbalut sempurna, selain dikarenakan model baju yang hitam trasparan, lelaki tersebut juga menyingsingkannya hingga siku.

Kostum tersebut termasuk salah satu baju koleksinya dan bukan sembarang orang bisa memiliki. Rancangan yang aneh namun mampu membuatnya nampak berbeda.

Rambut yang selalu nampak nyentrik dan juga selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, sepatu cats berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda juga melengkapi penampilannya kali ini. Ia berkata,

"Lalu?" kata lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Dapatkan dia, 70 juta menjadi milikmu," kata lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Lelaki yang mendapat tawaran itu hanya tersenyum mengentengkan, suara tawa mulai terdengar dari seluruh pasangan di sekitarnya. Ya, semua yang berkumpul disana adalah teman-teman dari lelaki tampan tersebut, ia bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Uang itu akan menjadi milikku dalam waktu 3 hari," kata Ichigo sambil menatap tajam lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau yakin, Ichigo? Hahaha…" kata salah satu dari gerombolan yang menyaksikan pertaruhan tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah gagal," kata Ichigo memasang aura angkuh pada teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu itu, benar kan, Sayang?" kata Ashido pada gadis di sampingnya dan selalu berada dalam rangkulannya.

"Tentu saja!" kata gadis bernama Nemu tersebut.

Dengan gerak lambat Ichigo menyaut sebelah tangan Nemu, Nemu dan kekasihnya, Ashido hanya menatap heran Ichigo. Dengan cepat dan tanpa permisi Ichigo menarik sebuah cincin dari jari manis Nemu.

"Ku pinjam, bila aku menang kau akan mendapat lebih dari ini," kata Ichigo enteng sambil memainkan cincin tersebut di jarinya.

Semua tertawa, mereka menyukai tawaran Ichigo, anggukan dan dukungan semangat mulai membahana dari semua rekan lelaki kaya tersebut. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Ichigo maju ke area depan, tepatnya menuju ke arah sang DJ.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo mengambil langkah mendekat kemudian menyandarkan diri di meja depan sang DJ yang baru saja meneguk sebuah cairan berwarna kuning dengan sedikit busa dalam gelas bening berbentuk ramping tersebut.

Sang DJ kini menatap heran lelaki tampan di depannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tak jelas kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, reflek Rukia mengikuti arah tangan yang terangkat tersebut dan…

**Ting!**

Dengan senyum menggoda Ichigo menjatuhkan dengan sengaja cincin berwarna putih dengan permata di tengahnya itu hingga masuk ke dalam gelas yang berisi minuman Rukia. Rukia tidak bereaksi, dia tetap memandang lelaki yang menurutnya aneh tersebut.

Perlahan Ichigo menatap Rukia kemudian tangannya bergerak menjamah gelas tersebut. Di minumnya dengan sekali teguk sisa minuman dalam gelas tersebut, menyisakan sebuah cincin yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti pada Rukia. Lalu Ichigo membalikkan badan, sepertinya lelaki tersebut akan meninggalkan Rukia.

Ternyata itu belum selesai, Ichigo kembali menghadap Rukia. Ia memberi tanda agar Rukia mendekat karena tidak mungkin mereka berbicara di tengah suasana seramai saat ini. Rukia yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mendekat ke arah Ichigo kemudian,

**Cup!**

Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi Rukia. Dan setelah itu Ichigo langsung pergi dengan sebelah tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana dengan angkuhkanya. Sejenak Rukia hanya diam di tempat.

Namun dengan cepat ia memandang sinis lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat Rukia menghampiri lelaki yang masih membelakanginya itu. Dan begitu dekat, ia tepuk santai bahu lelaki tinggi tersebut, Ichigo berbalik dan,

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Ichigo, Ichigo terkejut bukan main dan Rukia hanya tersenyum puas kemudian meninggalkan lelaki yang telah merendahkannya tadi.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo tetap menatap gadis yang kini meninggalkannya.

Suara tawa kini membahana di dalam sekelompok orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ichigo. Ashido, Kaien, Grimmjow dan Hisagi tertawa begitu lantang melihat sahabatnya di permalukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Nemu, Miyako, Nel, dan Senna hanya meringis dan menggibas-gibaskan tangannya prihatin.

Ichigo mengelap sekilas pipi yang berhasil di tampar 30 detik yang lalu, kemudian beranjak pergi.

**Malam dengan hari berbeda**

Malam ini akan di gelar konser tunggal untuk TVXQ di Jepang. Tentu saja seorang Rukia yang sangat menyukai performance dari grup tersebut takkan melewatkan begitu saja.

Tiket seharga 150 ribu berhasil Rukia dapatkan jauh hari sebelum malam ini. Dan kini ia tengah berada di dalam ribuan orang yang juga ingin menikmati performance mereka.

**Di sisi lain**

Sebuah mobil sport tanpa atap berwarna merah melaju dengan anggunnya dan berhasil menyita perhatian khalayak ramai dalam konser tersebut. Beberapa orang menghampiri mobil tersebut dan menyambut lelaki tampan yang turun dari mobil elit itu.

Sebuah kaos hitam pekat dan ketat tanpa lengan, celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu santai berwarna putih-hitam menampilkan sosok Ichigo yang sungguh mempesona.

Kaos dengan tali selebar 2 jari tersebut menggantung sempurna mengikuti lekuk bahu Ichigo yang tegap. Dada bidang tercetak sempurna oleh kaos ketat itu.

Dengan gaya angkuh andalannya, Ichigo menyambar jaket bermodel jas berwarna hitam dari kursi samping mobilnya, kemudian ia pakai dengan santai menutupi tubuh sempurna miliknya saat ini.

"Dia ada di sana," kata Ashido dengan senyum datar.

"Ya, kali ini dia tidak akan lolos." kata Ichigo penuh dengan percaya diri.

Dengan langkah berdesakan Ichigo menerobos setiap orang disekitarnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, Ichigo dengan mudah mendapatkan posisi dimana Rukia berada saat itu.

Kini semua pengunjung di sekitar Ichigo berlompat-lompat girang mengikuti irama musik. Begitu Ichigo sampai tepat di samping Rukia. Ia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ceria melihat aksi Rukia yang juga ikutan melompat mengikuti irama musik.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Ichigo pun mengikuti lompatan Rukia, sebelah tangannya pun mengikuti gerak Rukia meninju-ninju ke arah langit. Ichigo menikmati suasana tersebut, ia senang.

Rukia merasakan senggolan tubuh di sampingnya, begitu ia melihat ke arah samping, seketika itu juga Rukia melambatkan loncatannya dan menurunkan tangannya.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo memegangi tangan Rukia dan menuntun tangan tersebut untuk mengangkat ke atas kembali dengan semangat. Awalnya Rukia ragu namun perlahan ia tersenyum, dan mereka pun melompat bersama.

Semprotan air mulai mengguyur mereka berdua. Semprotan air khas di setiap konser tersebut berhasil membasahkan kedua insan yang tengah asik dan saling tersenyum tersebut. Mereka nampak tak mempedulikan baju mereka yang telah basah sempurna saat ini.

**Pukul 00:00**

Semua telah pergi, Ichigo dan Rukia duduk berdua di sebuah bangku mini di samping panggung yang sudah kosong tersebut. Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng bertuliskan Fanta kepada Rukia.

Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan berusaha membuka kaleng tersebut dengan menarik sebuah pembuka berpola cincin di bagian paling atas dari kaleng.

**Casssshhh…**

Busa menyembur dengan kencangnya dari kaleng tersebut, Rukia melirik tajam Ichigo, Ichigo hanya tertawa setelah berhasil mengerjai Rukia, karena sebelum itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Ichigo telah mengocok keras minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Kau!" kata Rukia marah.

"Hahaha… maaf!" kata Ichigo dengan cengiran manis yang membuat Rukia takluk.

Dengan mudah dan tanpa semprotan seperti yang dialami Rukia, Ichigo membuka dengan cepat minuman kaleng tersebut. Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk segera meminum Fanta tersebut dan pastinya tabrakan ringan dari masing-masing kaleng mereka buat sebelum meneguk sesuatu berwarna merah tersebut.

Mereka terdiam sukup lama, kemudian Ichigo membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada punggung Rukia yang memang memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka, Rukia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah." kata Ichigo enteng dan kini ia hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dalam keadaan basah tentunya.

Perlahan Ichigo menggapai pembuka berpola cincin di bagian paling atas dari kaleng miliknya, ia tarik dengan kuat hingga lepas, menciptakan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan pola seperti bentuk buah pir mini dengan lubang di tengahnya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menaruh kaleng yang telah kosong itu di bangku sampingnya kemudian tangan Ichigo menggapai tangan Rukia. Rukia terkejut sejenak.

Tanpa ragu Ichigo memakaikan cincin buatannya sendiri itu tepat di jari manis Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Untukmu." hanya itu jawaban dari Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Kini mereka berdua bercanda gurau bersama dan hanya berdua, sepertinya mereka tampak senang.

**Esok hari**

Dengan menjinjing sebuah tas berwarna kuning, Rukia berjalan sendiri saja menyusuri trotoar jalan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah menyala berhenti mensejajarkan diri di samping Rukia.

Lelaki di dalam mobil itu mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk memasuki mobilnya. Awalnya Rukia tidak mau tetapi setelah Ichigo turun dan memaksanya, Rukia pun mengikuti lelaki tersebut.

**Butik**

Rukia di belikan beberapa gaun manis di dalam butik tersebut. Rukia hanya asal saja mencoba setiap gaun yang di sodorkan oleh beberapa _designer _suruhan Ichigo. Berulang kali Rukia bercermin pada sebuah cermin raksasa di depannya dan pasti Ichigo yang selalu tampak memperhatikan Rukia dari belakang. Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

Rukia juga mencoba beberapa sepatu berhak tinggi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh bahkan ia kenakan. Ichigo memaksa Rukia memilih salah satu dari deretan sepatu cantik di depannya, Rukia hanya mendesah lelah dan menyetujui keinginan lelaki tersebut.

**Perjalanan Pulang**

Kini Ichigo dan Rukia tampak masih terdiam di dalam mobil sport milik Ichigo tersebut, sampai…

"Besok jam 9 malam," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Apa maksud…" belum sempat Rukia berbicara sudah di potong duluan oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Ini, datanglah ke pestaku, jangan sampai terlambat." kata Ichigo dengan mudahnya dan kini mamandang Rukia dengan senyum, ia memberikan sebuah undangan bertuliskan `_Party_` pada Rukia.

Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di trotoar dimana Rukia dipungut Ichigo 2 jam yang lalu. Rukia segera turun dan Ichigo pun langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum manis namun dengan cepat senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai ringan. Di lemparkannya semua belanjaan dari Ichigo ke dalam tong sampah besar di sampingnya.

"Cih!" hanya itu komentar Rukia.

**Kediaman Kurosaki, 09:30**

Sekarang nampak Ichigo dengan baju elegannya sedang duduk di antara para sahabatnya. Seperti mengulang peristiwa 3 hari yang lalu, Ashido, Kaien, Grimmjow, Hisagi dan para pasangannya kini tengah duduk menunggu sesuatu dari Ichigo.

Diteguknya minuman dari gelas di depannya hingga menyisakan cairan setengah dari jumlah semula. Ichigo menunggu dengan was-was saat ini.

"Mana dia?" tanya Grimmjow yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi juga datang." kata Ichigo berusaha tenang.

Ichigo yang mulai lelah menunggu segera mengambil handphone dari dalam sakunya kemudian menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal 3 hari yang lalu.

***(n_n)***

Sepatu boat hitam, rok mini hitam, dan baju merah dengan rompi hitam pekat. Gadis itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan masih mengenakan sesuatu bernuansa emo dan serba hitam.

Wajahnya pun tak luput dari kata emo dan sangar. Dandanan gadis itu kini mirip seperti preman namun bedanya, disini preman cantik dan ber'mode. Dandanan yang paling berbeda dari semua undangan yang telah hadir.

Sebuah handphone dengan layar sentuh bergetar di dalam sakunya, dengan masih berjalan angkuh melewati jalan yang memang ramai dalam nuansa pesta resmi tersebut, gadis itu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dengan santai.

Tanpa ia lihat siapa yang meneleponnya, gadis itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan _handphone_ tersebut tepat di salah satu minuman di sebuah meja yang ia lewati. Pandangan heran dari pemilik minuman tersebut tidak di pedulikan oleh Rukia. Tatapannya tajam pada satu arah dan satu orang dia adalah…

Ichigo berdiri, dengan mata yang melebar sempurna ia menatap kehadiran Rukia mendekat, ini tak seperti yang Ichigo harapkan.

Begitu Rukia tepat berada di depan Ichigo, ia tersenyum miring sekilas kemudian menarik jas milik Ichigo dengan cukup kuat dan…

**...**

Bibir mereka berhasil bertemu, Ichigo melebarkan matanya terkejut, Rukia hanya menatap sinis ke depan. Dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan, Rukia menatap Ashido, tangannya menengadah santai di depan wajah pria berambut merah tersebut.

Selembar cek bernilai 70 juta berhasil mendarat di tangan Rukia. Rukia mendorong lembut Ichigo dan ciuman itu pun terlepas. Kemudian Rukia mengangkat cek tersebut sejajar dengan muka Ichigo.

**Krek!**

Rukia menyobek cek tersebut tepat di depan wajah Ichigo kemudian membuang 2 belah cek itu dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ichigo masih terdiam, ia terlalu terkejut.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Rukia merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cincin di dalamnya, dengan santai dan tampang mengentengkan, Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan mensejajarkan tangan tersebut di atas sebuah gelas, tepatnya gelas Ichigo.

**Ting!**

Cincin tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam gelas minuman milik Ichigo, Rukia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah puas, sangat puas.

Ichigo masih menatap sosok Rukia yang telah menjauh tersebut. Sedangkan Rukia berhenti sejenak, ia menatap ke belakang, menatap Ichigo yang masih melihatnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia kembali menatap depan, sebelah tangannya menjalar ke atas, menyentuh sebuah kalung yang baru sehari yang lalu ia kenakan, sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin yang terbuat dari penutup kaleng sederhana. Memang sederhana namun mungkin itu sangat berharga bagi Rukia.

Rukia mengambil langkahnya kembali meninggalkan segera tempat tersebut.

"Sial!" maki Ichigo setelah sosok itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Taruhanmu milikku, Kurosaki Ichigo." kata Rukia datar.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

Nah! Ini minta jadi twoshot apa oneshot? Ruki minta pendapat kalian.

* * *

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
